


i know you do

by juniperkitty (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Cleaning, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, GUNDAM SAYS BROOOO, M/M, Overstimulation, and then i remembered it, atleast my experiences w it, gundam being an understanding rival, hello soudam fandom wanna kiss, i think, if the writing style randomly changes, its cause i picked up this fic and finished it. Months later cuz this was a wip, most of this is just me projecting, so yeah. overstimulation i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty
Summary: kazuichi cries gundam cleans his room they cuddle.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	i know you do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Sorry for Not Posting Forever I Was Mentally Exhausted anyways uhhhh heres gay bitches and me projecting x1000000! so read it read it NEOWWWWW

“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!”

Gundam had gone too far.

Gundam had gone too far, judging by the heavy tears that were rolling down Kazuichi’s face faster than he could keep up with. Gundam had gone too far, seeing how Kazuichi hunched over, tense and fuming, looking like a raging mammal about to lunge and tear the breeder’s throat out with his barbaric teeth.

And Gundam had gone too far, watching Kazuichi basically throw open the classroom door and bolt down the hallway, his loud angry footsteps dying down to the shocked silence of the class.

He really didn’t want to take the blame for making such a sensitive mortal cry, even if it was his so-called “rival.” But it was his fault.

Most of it, anyways.

Hiyoko started snickering wildly, slapping a hand over her face as Mahiru turned to glare at her. “Hiyoko, what’s so funny?!”

“God, I-“ more horrendous laughter that made Gundam frown. “-I think all of it was! Like Jesus, didn’t you see how hard that dumbfuck was crying?! It’s almost pathetic! Gundam barely even said anything, but that big baby burst into tears anyways, kind of like that piggy bitch Mikan!”

“P-piggy bitch?!” The timid nurse wailed, which resulted in Ibuki running after her and trying to comfort her from the Devil Dancers’ harsh words. But that was not what Gundam was focused on.

“Tch! Are you trying to claim that the Supreme Ruler of Ice was the only one participating in this act against the Tamer of Automatons?! Ruthless fool! It was your fault as much as it twas mine.”

Hiyoko turned on him quickly, sticking her tongue out at him with pride. “As if! We all know that you two suck face in the halls in between periods; no need to be such a dick to him and try to cover it up!”

His face heated up quickly and he lifted his scarf above his nose angrily. “Hush! Our relationship is nothing of the sort, you foul imp.”

Sadly, Nagito chimed in. “I don’t think it was all Gundams fault, but...“

As the room grew louder with thrown accusations and the occasional laugh at the mechanic’s expense, Gundam grew a pit in his stomach. Christ, what was he thinking? He had definitely stepped a line. It was hard to admit, but he needed to apologize. So almost silently, he left the room, walking down the hall where he had heard the Tamer of Automatons run off to. 

He walked slowly, not wanting to burst in when Kazuichi was still having an utter meltdown. Gundam assumed he was, anyways.

He had caught Kazuichi crying in the bathrooms once, and had hesitantly sat down beside him to question what was wrong. 

The mechanic had admitted that he was tired of ‘all the shit he got from his bitchass classmates’ and ‘wanted to run away from this shithole school and into the woods and never come out’.

He had comforted the smaller male during his times of trouble and had gotten him to calm down by gently threading his hands through his long hair, and the mortal had ended up curled against Gundam like a kitten, sleeping soundly. 

The overlord blushed madly when he thought about how close they were during that moment, how he could have reached out and lifted his chin ever so tenderly, the mechanic’s eyes fluttering open as Gundam leaned in and—

Oh good, he was here.

He coughed, clearing the alluring thoughts from his head as he heard distinct crying coming from Kazuichi’s dorm room. The door was open, as if the mortal had known someone would come looking for him.

Someone with a long, purple scarf perhaps.

He still knocked gently on the wall beside it, gently calling for Kazuichi. His voice was soft, nowhere near the baritone pitch it usually was at. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that the mechanic let him in, instead of pushing him away like he probably would Nagito or Fuyuhiko.

As Gundam pushed the door open, he caught sight of Kazuichi curled up in his bed, wrapped up in the many blankets he had laying on it. He turned and wiped his tears with a sniffle as the breeder stepped closer. 

Admittedly, it was true, he did look sort of pathetic with tears rolling down his face and gnawing on his hand anxiously, but this was not the time to dwell on such cruel thoughts.

Gundam slowly sat next to Kazuichi, gently placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. It was dead silent, with the occasional sniffle or whimper coming from his companion. But eventually, Kazuichi spoke up.

“Why did… you come here?”

Gundam considered his next words carefully. He truly didn’t know why he came here. He didn’t have to apologize. Nobody could make him, the Overlord of Ice, apologize to such a lowly, unworthy mortal. Nobody would care, truly. 

Looking down at Kazuichi’s face though, perhaps somebody would have cared if he didn’t.

“...I came here to apologize.” The breeder sighed. Kazuichi gave him a look. A look that told Gundam that he didn’t believe a word of it. Which was fair, but either way Gundam didn’t like it. 

There was more tense silence. Gundam stood and closed the door fully, turning and taking in the dark room. It was messy, clothes strewn about everywhere, bowls upon bowls and empty cans of what seemed to be Mountain Dew and Monster on closer inspection on every surface available. None of this even mentioned how many mechanical parts or tools were just everywhere, Gundam wondered how Kazuichi lived here comfortably.

So silently, he began cleaning. He found an unused laundry hamper and started piling clothes in there without question. Kazuichi didn’t seem to notice what he was doing at first, but caught on once he noticed Gundam picking up empty cans and going to dump them out in his bathroom sink before putting them in a trash bag that was also acquired from the bathroom. “H-hey, what the hell’re you doin’, man?”

The breeder paused, his arms full of empty or half empty cans and hands full of dirty bowls. “I’m cleaning.” He mumbled, like it was obvious.

“Why? You don’t have to, this isn’t your room…”

Gundam just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to start growling at the mechanic about his living conditions, how absolutely nasty his room was and how he was actually surprised he didn’t have bugs yet, but quickly shut his mouth and simply sighed, leaving to the bathroom once more. There was no point in shaming Kazuichi for this, it wouldn’t get anything done. 

As he stepped out and began gathering up some of the tools to put in the toolbox that was on the desk, he caught sight of Kazuichi looking distressed at him from his bed, clearly wanting to help but not being able to bring himself to get up and start on his own. He looked lost. So Gundam held out the toolbox to him. “Would you like to sort some of your tools in here? I haven't a clue where they would go, as I am not used to these contraptions.”

That got him up. Kazuichi didn’t seem to care about having to mindlessly sort tools as Gundam handed them to him, it came naturally to him. It was easy. The silence didn’t seem so tense and unnatural before. 

When Kazuichi was finished, Gundam briefly rubbed his hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him. “You may go lay back down, if you wish.”

Kazuichi did a double-take, clearly confused. “Huh?”

“I said, go lay back down.”

The mechanic slowly nodded, going to curl back up in his heap of blankets as Gundam resumed cleaning. As he finally tied up the trash bag and went to leave when he was finished almost an hour later, job done, Kazuichi reached out and grabbed the back of his overcoat. Gundam set the bag down at the door, and turned to him.

“C’mere.”

“Huh?” Now it was Gundams turn to be confused.

“I said come here. Lay down…. please.” 

Gundam stared at him like he had grown two heads. But eventually he just sighed, shaking his head with a chuckle as he began to remove his boots and overcoat, simply dropping them next to the bed haphazardly. He didn’t have anything to lose, nobody would see him in bed and presumably cuddling his rival (Were they even rivals still at this point?) so why not?

As he finally slipped his scarf off and tried to climb in bed with the mechanic, a hand stopped him.

“Your shirt.”

“Hm?”

“Your shirt… take it off. It’ll be more comfy that way…” Kazuichi sleepily mumbled, nuzzling deeper into the pillow, not even looking at Gundam.

What? Gundam muttered something under his breath as he hesitantly took his shirt off as well. The mortal was right, he supposed. He finally made his way under the covers, and was completely still. God. He really didn’t know what to do after this. He was in the bed, he was right next to him, did he reach out and hold him? Did he just keep to himself and let Kazuichi bask in his glorious presence?

Apparently he didn’t have to choose, as Kazuichi slowly turned and wrapped his arms around the breeders torso, burying his face in his chest and sighing contently. Gundams face heated up, and slowly let one of his hands wrap around his shoulders, the other coming to card through his hair delicately. He couldn’t help but smile at how he felt the mortal melt in his hold at that.

“...I’m sorry, Kazuichi.”

“I know you are, bro.”

“Bro?”

“Yeah, you’re my bro now…y’get it? Bro?” Kazuichi snickered softly.

Gundam couldn’t help but laugh along, pulling Kazuichi closer. “I get it… bro.”

Kazuichi gasped sleepily. “Heyy… y’re not suppose to say that. Sounds weird from you….”

“How rude, my bro.”

“I’m just speaking the truth, bro! Don’t say it. Only-“ The mechanic yawned. “-‘M allowed to.”

“...Of course, Kazuichi.” Gundam smiled into the smaller boy's bright pink hair.

“...I forgive you, Gundam.”

“I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad . jk no i’m not fucka youuuuu anyways gundam is ripped sir please kill me


End file.
